1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to control systems, and more particularly to large transient identification for advanced control.
2. Description of Related Art
A Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) regulator generally provides optimum stability and dynamic response with multiple, interacting control variables. The dynamics in the MIMO regulator are generally designed for steady state, quasi-steady state and small transient type responses. For very large transients however, the MIMO regulator, due to a combination of very large demand errors and engine-model mismatches, may provide responses that are not optimum for protecting plant limitations, such as for example, engine limits. It would be advantageous to be able to improve large transient control using a MIMO regulator.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system and apparatus that addresses at least some of the problems identified above.